ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescuing Jennifer
The gang sawed Marty still tried to chase away from a street gang, but Marty tricked them as they crashed into a building and get themselves arrested for the damages. Miguel/Spider-Man 2099 finds an interesting feature on the statue. Miguel: A cloaking feature.. They never think of something like this back home.. Kiva: Yep. Reia: At any rate, his son is safe. That's all we have to know. Kiva: Totally. - Dr. Brown and Marty get back to the gang and discussed what happened just now. Ratchet: Well done, Marty. Sasha: That'll show that gang who's in charge here. Kiva: Yeah. Marty: Thanks, guys. I kept thinking... We can't just keep dragging Jennifer into this mess. Kiva: We should take her back to 1985. Ratchet: Shh.. Clank, did you hear that? Clank: The police has shown up. Ratchet: Quick, hide! - The police did a scan on Jennifer and has taken her to Marty's future home by mistake. Kiva: Crud! Genis: The cops got her! Miguel: She's easy to find. Ratchet: Huh? Kiva: My guess is that the cops mistaken Jennifer as their mom. Genis: *grunts* This 'time-traveling' thing is really confusing me! Raine: In other words, we need to find 'past Jennifer' before she met her future self. Both of them will faint if they see each other instead of disappearing. Kiva: I'll say. Genis: Okay, that's different. But how are we supposed to find her? Miguel: In this history, Marty and Jennifer are living together in a site called Hilldale. I'll show you the way there if you wish. Genis: Hilldale.. Kiva: It's where there are houses in that site. Reia: That's correct. I'll call Silver Fang for a trail once we get there in time. - Kiva looks at the sports albumac and starts to worry about it. Reia: Is something wrong? Kiva: Future Biff is going to use the sports almanac, takes the DeLorean to go back in time to 1955 and change the past causing the present and future to change, master. Reia: Slow down, my student. He may have saw us in 1985, but we can't interfere what Marty has already done and that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight back to keep everyone happy. Besides, Miguel is counting on us to help him take down a division of villains. Be calm and plan. What is it we must do now? Kiva: Well, I... Reia: All of us have our decisions to make our own future, not someone fortelling us otherwise. Be cautious with your actions, young one. I too am hestitant to know what my future holds for the Time Squad, but fate has slowed down big time. Don't make the same mistake I once did. Kiva: I'm trying, but it's too difficult. Reia: I understand, Kiva. 'Why are you become so calm after what just happened?' Is that it? Kiva: I don't know... *frowns* Reia: (It's just like Deep Jungle all over again.. No! I won't make the same mistake again..) - Reia opened the sports almanac to its last page, placed a tracker onto it and the tracker cloaked on its own. Kiva: Good thinking, master. Reia: Yeah. With this, we can track it from any time period. I.. Kiva: What? Reia: (Darn it! Why does this 'sister' feeling keeps getting in my way!?) I..can't doubt you again... Kiva: Can't doubt me? Reia: Back at Deep Jungle, I.. I was overconfident, that you'll only get in the way. When I found out that you are different, I was wrong.. I won't repeat the same mistake again.. That was the caution I was warning you about. Overconfidence could be any warrior's downfall, even mine. Don't make a mistake you will regret. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Okay, let's get going to Hilldale. Kiva: Okay. - While making their way towards Hilldale, Jeniffer woke up and found herself in the future McFly's home. She tried to get herself out without getting caught, but she confronted her future self and faints. The gang finally arrived at Hilldale. Raine: This must be the place.. Kiva: Yep. Raine: Silver Fang, we need to find Jeniffer fast. Silver Fang: Sure. Just leave it to me. - While Silver Fang sniffs around, Reia starts to think about Kiva's training more often. Kiva: Thinking about my training, master? Reia: Yeah, I'm still amazed that you passed some lessons through flying colors in such a short time. Kiva: Yep. Reia: But with attacks like 'Blind Strike', these are not easy to master. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: You know, I'm sure you're become a master one day. Never forget that determination. This will give you the courage to fight Zemo. Kiva: Totally. Reia: If you wish to learn the skill, come talk to me, okay? Kiva: Alright, master. Silver Fang: Hey, I got a trail. She's this way! Kiva: Right, lets go! - The gang followed Silver Fang's lead and finds the past Jennifer still fainted. Kiva: Good grief... Raine: Looks like Jennifer passed out. We need to take her back to the time machine, so we can take her back to 1985. Kiva: Yep. - With enough force, the gang took her back to the time machine, only for Reia to sensed something evil when they return to the present time-zone. Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: Prepare yourself. The Shadow Division will be waiting for us if we go back. Genis: Huh? Their waiting for us!? Kiva: Yeah. Be careful anyway, guys. - The gang transported back to the starship and followed the time machine's trail as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes